And Jorge Makes Three
by Ellis97
Summary: Gadget and Tyson have a brand new member of their team, Officer Jorge Cruz. Our favorite duo is now a trio. Their assignment is to protect the priceless artwork in the Metro City Museum, where Dr. Claw plans to switch the actual artworks with fake duplicates. With Gadget, Jorge and Tyson alone at the museum, they must stop Claw's men from stealing the real artwork.
1. A New Member

**Author's Note:**

 **Welcome to another episode of the Awesome Adventures of Inspector Gadget! In this story, we've got a brand new character and I hope you guys like him, because this guy is part of the changes I'm making for season three. But don't worry, Gadget and Tyson are still gonna go on missions with just the two of them.**

 **And now time for the theme song! In case you forgot this sung to the tune of the theme music from Inspector Gadget's Last Case.**

 **Instrumental break**

 **Here is right now, here he is right now! He's gonna save the day!**

 **Here he is right now, here is right now! Here he is to save the day!**

 **Who do we call when danger is afoot? Who do we call?**

 **Inspector Gadget (that's right)**

 **Inspector Gadget (oh yeah)**

 **Here is right now, here is right now. Here he is to save the day.**

 **Here he is right now, here is right now. Here he is to save the d-a-a-a-a-a-y-y-y-y!**

 **Here he is right now! Here he is right now, he'll be there to save the day.**

* * *

Our story opens at the Metro City police department where we see Inspector Gadget doing some paperwork. Tyson was right next to him eating out of a box of donuts from the coffee room.

"Wowsers," he said "This is some hard work. Had I known this job would require filling out these forms, I'd have chosen to be an accountant."

Tyson giggled "Deal with it baby. It's the way of the cops."

Just then, Gadget's speaker phone buzzed.

"GADGET!" the Chief shouted "JONES! MY OFFICE NOW!"

"Great," Tyson rolled her eyes "The Chief."

"Yeah," said Gadget "When will he ever realize that we don't have time for his yelling?"

Gadget and Tyson walked to the Chief's office. He was looking at them blankly.

"Sit down Gadget, sit down Jones" he said.

Gadget and Tyson both sat down.

"I've called you two here for a reason" the Chief said. "Ask me why."

"Why?" asked Gadget and Tyson.

"Why what?" Chief Quimby asked.

"Why did you call us here?" asked Gadget.

"Because you want to give us another assignment involving Dr. Claw?" Tyson sarcastically asked.

"Don't you sass me, Jones!" the Chief shouted at Tyson "Yes. I am putting you another case involving Dr. Claw."

"Why am I not surprised?" Tyson folded her arms.

"But there's something else" Chief Quimby continued "As you probably know, we've got a new recruit."

"We have a new recruit?" asked Gadget.

"Yes we do" said Chief Quimby "And since there's an odd number of officers in our department, I suggest that you guys let him into your little crew."

"Looks like we're now a trio" said Gadget "Sure Chief. We're always on duty!"

"Come on honey," Tyson grabbed Gadget's hand "We've got a new member of the gang."

"He's waiting in front of the station!" the Chief yelled "Now get your butts down to your car or I swear to God you'll be on freeway patrol for the next seven years!"

"Pompous jerk" Tyson muttered.

"Tell me about it" Gadget rolled his eyes.

Gadget and Tyson exited the station and there was their guy. It was a Cuban guy around Gadget and Tyson's ages with brown hair and he was wearing a police uniform.

"You must the new guy," said Tyson.

"Yes," said the man "I'm Officer Jorge Cruz."

"I'm Inspector Gadget" Gadget shook Jorge's hand with his extension hand. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"And I'm Officer Tyson Jones" Tyson shook Jorge's hand after Gadget did.

"Nice to meet you guys," said Jorge "I've heard about you guys. You guys are the best crime fighting team in the police biz."

"Why, thank you" Gadget said "So, are you ready for our first mission together?"

"Si, si" said Jorge "I'm very excited. But what is our mission anyways?"

"Let's go back upstairs and ask the Chief what our mission is." Tyson suggested.

"Great idea Tyson," said Gadget.

"Come on guys, vamos!" said Jorge.

Gadget, Tyson and Jorge walked back into the Chief's office.

"What're you doing here?" asked Chief Quimby.

"Sorry Chief," said Gadget "We just came back to ask you what our case is."

"Yeah" said Jorge "You didn't give it to us."

"Oh right" said the Chief "Dr. Claw is planning to steal art treasures from the museum of modern art downtown. Some MAD Agents have been spotted around the museum. You three have to investigate the museum and get the treasures back."

"Right Chief!" said Jorge "We are on it."

"You can count on us Chiefy." Tyson added.

"We're always on duty!" Gadget added.

Gadget, Tyson and Jorge went back outside and into the Gadgetmobile on their way to the museum.

"Next stop, the modern art museum!" the Gadgetmobile drove at breakneck speed.

At that same time however, Dr. Claw was under the ground in his MAD submarine spying on Gadget, Tyson and Jorge.

"You won't stop me this time," Claw sinisterly smiled "I will steal the art from right under your noses."

"Rrroww." MAD Cat meowed.

"And look at this" Claw looked at Jorge "Looks like Gadget has a new addition to his team. Looks like we have three for the price of one."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Gadget and Tyson have a new partner for this mission, Officer Jorge Cruz! Let's see how this whole thing turns out. Just so know, this is part of the many changes I'm adding to season three! But don't worry, there are more bigger, juicer changes I'm making. For one thing, we've got two more new characters coming to Gadget's team, so be on the lookout for them. Plus, we've got new enemies to deal with, besides Dr. Claw and new story arcs. Like the upcoming one I mentioned in the last story.**

 **What changes do you want me to make to this series? Come on, tell me! I'm not afraid of fan reaction! But anyways, stay tuned to see how this turns out!**


	2. Museum Patrol

Gadget, Tyson and Jorge finally arrived at the museum.

"Here we are officers," said Gadget "The Metro City Museum of Modern Art."

"Come on," said Tyson "We'd better get in."

"Right behind you" added Jorge.

The three officers walked into the museum and went right to the guard.

"Excuse me," said the guard "May I help you?"

"Inspector Gadget, Officer Jones and Officer Cruz" Gadget showed his badge "Metro City Police Department."

"We are here to investigate the disappearing art from the museum." Jorge explained.

"I don't know what you're saying," said the guard "All the art is safe and sound here."

"We're gonna have a look around the museum anyways." said Gadget. "Go go gadget magnifying glass."

A magnifying glass came right out of Gadget's hat and our protagonists started to investigate the museum.

"Guys, I'm suspicious." said Jorge "Why would the chief say that the art is missing and the guard say that the art isn't? Seems kinda strange to me."

Gadget, Tyson and Jorge searched all over the museum, but they couldn't find anything that was missing.

Back underwater, Dr. Claw was watching our heroes on his monitor.

"No use Gadget," he said "Soon my killer robots will take care of you."

"Rrroww." MAD Cat meowed.

Back at the museum, Gadget, Tyson and Jorge were still searching for some missing paintings, but there was nothing that was missing.

"Everything is present and accounted for," said Tyson "I don't see anything missing."

"Neither do I" said Jorge "But the chief said art was vanishing. Maybe there are people who are stealing and we probably don't know it."

"A brilliant deduction Jorge" said Gadget.

"Dr. Claw is a criminal mastermind," said Tyson "He would always plan out something sneaky or wily."

Gadget pulled his sleeve and looked at his watch. "The museum is gonna close in 3 minutes gang."

"But we need to finish the case" said Tyson "We'd better stay here for the night. Claw's agents might have something planned for us."

While Gadget had been using his magnifying glass for clues, someone tapped on his shoulder.

"Yowsers!" he sprung up. "Don't sneak up on me."

"It's closing time, Inspector" said the guard "The museum is in your hands."

The guard handed Gadget the keys.

"Don't worry." said Gadget "With me, Tyson and Jorge here, Dr. Claw won't dare show his face. Neither will his MAD Agents."

"Whatever his face looks like that is" Tyson remarked.

Meanwhile underwater, Claw was predictably watching the whole thing on his monitor.

"That's what you think, Inspector" he grinned sadistically.

Claw pressed a button on his control pad and two statues back in the museum's eyes started glowing red.

Soon, night had began and the museum had closed.

"Okay gang," said Gadget "Now we need to keep our eyes out for bad guys."

"Right." said Tyson and Jorge.

Little did they know that at that very moment, the robots Dr. Claw sent to kill them were right behind them. Luckily, Gadget closed the door behind them before the robots had a chance to lay a finger on them.

The robots banged on the door.

"Stop!" Claw said over the robot's systems "Gadget can wait! You two go open the back door first."

As soon as the robots walked away, Gadget heard the noise.

"What was that?" he thought.

Gadget unscrewed his finger and showed a flashlight and saw nothing. He went back inside the room.

"Okay," said Tyson "Here's the plan! Gadget, you and Jorge watch out for MAD Agents and I'll check the floors for the art treasures."

"But how are you gonna do that?" asked Jorge.

"Oh snap!" Tyson snapped her fingers "Forgot about that."

"Here use this," Gadget handed Tyson something out of his coat "It's my Gadget-Digi Map. It'll help you check out the levels and you can tell us which treasures have been stolen."

"Thanks G" said Tyson.

Gadget then started to place some tiny, circular things on the displays. "These tracers will let you know while we search for MAD Agents."

"Contact us when you see some treasures that are stolen." Jorge added.

"Got it." said Tyson. "Good luck boys"

"You too, honey." Gadget pecked Tyson on the lips.

"Hasta luego." Jorge followed Gadget upstairs.

Meanwhile, the two robots went downstairs to the back door.

"Number one" Claw said to the first robot "Destroy security system!"

Number one easily destroyed the security system.

"Good." said Claw "Now open the door, both of you!"

The two robots destroyed the door and a truck filled with crates was backing up to the back door. Some MAD Agents came out of the truck and started unloading the crates, they looked like the art in the museum.

"Okay boss," a MAD Agent spoke into a walkie talkie "We're ready to switch all the real art treasures with fakes."

"Fine," said Claw "Now robots, go kill Inspector Gadget and his little friends too."

The two robots went back into the elevators and went to kill Gadget, Tyson and Jorge.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry this took so long. I've just been too focused on one of my stories, Scooby-Doo and the Legacy of Boomerland to focus on Inspector Gadget ones. But that keeps you in suspense. But wait'll you see the end of this story and the next couple of ones, cause something big is gonna happen and I must warn you, it's also pretty dark. Well, just wait and see!**


	3. A Night at the Museum

Gadget and Jorge had been searching all over the museum for anything suspicious. Little did they know that Dr. Claw's killer robots were stalking them.

"I don't see anything that could possibly be missing, Gadget" said Jorge "Everything seems to be in perfect order."

"But I still have a funny feeling about this, Jorge" said Gadget "Claw is always trying something sneaky, so sneaky that it's probably happening as we speak."

"My guess is that Claw must be stealing from under our noses" Jorge deduced "We have to find out how."

All of a sudden, some stomping had been occuring from on the floor.

"What the?" Jorge shook.

"Don't worry" said Gadget "It's just an aftershock."

"But we haven't had an earthquake" said Jorge "It must be something else."

Just then, one of Claw's killer robots came right up to Gadget and Jorge, looking at them with its glowing crimson eyes.

"Aye Chihuahua" Jorge gasped "No! He's not a Chihuahua!"

"He's a robot!" said Gadget "But it's not just any robot. It's one of Dr. Claw's robots!"

The robot raised his claw and was about to close in on Gadget.

"Wowsers!" Gadget gasped "Get on my back Jorge!"

"Right officer" Jorge got onto Gadget's steel back "Whoa, rock solid."

"Hold on tight buddy!" said Gadget "Go, go gadget roller-skates!"

Gadget's feet turned into roller skates and he and Jorge started to get away from the robots.

At that same time, Tyson had still been doing a check on the treasures and also at that same time, the MAD Agents had been swapping the treasures with replicas.

"Okay," Tyson looked at the radar "One more check."

The treasures were right where they were before.

"That's funny" she thought "All the treasures are here, but my computer says that they're gone. I wonder how Gadget and Jorge are doing."

Back underwater, Dr. Claw was watching the whole thing on his monitor, as always.

"I am stealing the treasures right under their noses and Gadget doesn't even know it" Claw sinisterly grinned "Say goodbye, Inspector. Mwah! Ha ha ha ha!"

Back inside, Gadget and Jorge were still running away from the robots when they reached...

"Rats!" said Gadget "A dead end."

The robots were getting closer and closer to Gadget and Jorge.

"What do we do Gadget?" asked Jorge.

"What can we do?" Gadget responded "We're cornered."

Just then, Gadget saw a chandelier hanging from above the robots and he got an excellent idea!

"Stay back, Jorge!" said Gadget "I've only got one shot at this! Go go gadget laser!"

A mini laser came out of Gadget's finger and zapped the rope and caused the chandelier to fall right on the robots and cause them to fall apart.

"Wowsers" said Jorge "That was muy excellente."

"Thanks Jorge" said Gadget. "I wonder how Tyson is doing?"

Back underwater, Claw was furious that his plan had failed.

"Gadget!" Claw slammed his fist "You and your friend escaped my MAD robots, but you will not escape my flashing ball."

MAD Cat laughed in a hissing manner.

Meanwhile, Tyson was still searching the rooms to find the other treasures.

"Hmmm." she thought "Everything seems to be okay, better check with the monitor."

Tyson took out the trackers' screen and saw something moving on the screen.

"That's weird" she thought "A piece of artwork is moving towards the elevators? I'd better check this out."

Tyson ran towards the elevator and saw the elevator stop on level B.

"They're taking the artwork to the basement." she thought "I'd better get down there."

Tyson ran to the elevator and went downstairs to the basement. When she got there, she saw some MAD Agents unloading the crates of art replicas.

"So that's why the tracers weren't working" she thought "The MAD Agents are replacing the art pieces with replicas. I'd better warn Gadget and Jorge."

Tyson laid down on the floor and called Gadget and Jorge with her walkie talkie.

"Gadget, Jorge!" she spoke into the walkie talkie. "Breaker, breaker."

"Tyson?" Gadget answered his phone "Is that you?"

"No, it's Queen Latifah, of course it's me" Tyson said over the walkie talkie "Listen, I'm in the basement. MAD Agents are stealing the art treasures, you have to come down here at on-mmmphhh."

"Tyson?" Gadget spoke into the phone "Hello? Sweetie?"

"Oh no" said Jorge "She must be in danger."

"Quick!" said Gadget "To the basement!"

Back down in the basement, the MAD Agents captured Tyson and held her hostage.

"Hey!" said Tyson "Let me go! Watch the hands buddy!"

"Hey boss!" one of the MAD Agents spoke into a videophone "We caught Gadget's partner!"

"Kill her" Claw demanded "But kill Gadget and that Cruz person first."

"Yes sir" said the MAD Agents.

"You won't get away with this!" Tyson struggled.

She tried to reach for her gun and taser, but couldn't find them.

"Looking for these?" a MAD Agent smugly showed Tyson her gun and taser "You should be more careful not to lose your weapons missy."

The MAD Agents opened up a giant eye sculpture and threw Tyson in it.

"That should keep you occupied Jones!" the MAD Agent slammed the eye shut. "Until we figure out what to do with you!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Wowsers! The MAD Agents have captured Tyson! Now it's up to Gadget and Jorge to retrieve the missing art treasures and rescue her! Will they make it in time? Stay tuned folks!**


	4. Operation: Save Tyson

Gadget and Jorge ran towards the elevator.

"Come on Gadget, vamos" said Jorge "We have to save Tyson."

"I know!" Gadget kept running "I'm running as fast as I can!"

"Can't you use your skates or something?" Jorge suggested.

"I can't" said Gadget "My gadget skates need to cool off. There's the elevator anyways!"

"There's no time!" said Jorge "The MAD Agents will probably get away before we get to them! We'll have to take the stairs."

"Come on!" Gadget ran to the stairs.

"Right behind ya" Jorge followed Gadget.

Gadget and Jorge ran downstairs and ended up in the basement where the MAD Agents were.

"Metro City PD!" Gadget busted the door open "Freeze slimeballs!"

"Uh-oh" the MAD Agents stopped in their tracks.

"You're under arrest!" Jorge showed them his badge "Read them their rights!"

"Oh-no!" the MAD Agents threw the eyeball Tyson was in into the truck.

"Listen you!" Gadget told them "We're gonna ask you a few questions!"

"Yeah!" Jorge took out handcuffs "And you'd better tell the truth."

"Looky here you two," said Gadget "I demand to know where Tyson is!"

"And the art pieces!" Jorge added.

"You better talk!" Gadget said "Or my crazy partner will have to go all beserk on you."

"Slimeballs like you make me sick!" Jorge barked.

"Oh you got us all wrong, inspectors" said the first MAD Agent "We're not crimminals, we're undercover cops."

"Oh really?" Gadget raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," the other MAD Agent lied "We've been sent to replace the real artwork with fakes so the crooks won't steal them."

"If you're really cops, then what's the code for child kidnapping?" Gadget asked "Any cop would know the codes."

"Oh," the MAD Agents went blank "Well...I...uhh..."

"I'd say it's 903?" a MAD Agent shrugged.

"Aha!" said Gadget "That's not for child kidnapping!"

"Yeah" said Jorge "That is the code for a swam of killer bees! You're coming with us banditos."

"Oh yeah?" said the second MAD Agent "Think again pigs!"

The MAD Agent pulled a gun out of his pocket and blasted Gadget and Jorge with some sort of sticky, black substance which stuck them to the wall.

"Boss," the first MAD Agent spoke into his walkie talkie "Gadget and Cruz have been blasted with the goo gun."

"Good" Claw said over the walkie talkie "Now once you make your getaway, throw my glowball at Gadget and Cruz, once I turn it on, it will become so hot, the heat will cause the substance to sink into Gadget's body, causing him to short circuit and shut down for good."

"What about the other cop?" asked the other MAD Agent.

"Don't worry" Claw said over the speaker "He'll be burned to death by the glow ball."

"Yes Dr. Claw," the MAD Agent hung up. "Have a ball Gadget!"

The MAD Agent took out a ball and threw it at the sticky stuff that Gadget and Jorge were trapped in. The MAD Agents shut the trunk door and drove away.

"Wowsers!" Gadget gasped "They're getting away!"

"Come on Gadget," said Jorge "We've gotta get outta here and save Tyson!"

Back underwater, Claw was watching Gadget and Jorge's attempts to get out of the goo.

"This time Gadget," Claw pressed a button on the control pad "You're going to be scrap metal."

Just then, the ball started glowing.

"What's going on?" asked Jorge "Is it getting hotter in here or what?"

"Yeah," Gadget said "It is getting pretty hotter."

Just then, the goo started to boil and bubbles started popping.

"Oh no" said Jorge "It's that ball! It's heating up like crazy and I think the goo is starting to melt my clothes into my skin."

"And I think it's getting in my gears, gadgets and circuits, too" Gadget said "I've only got one shot at this! Go, go gadget hydro pump!"

Just then, a nozzle came out of Gadget's hat and it shot a high pressure blast of water and the goo washed off and vaporized. Also the glow ball started steaming up from the water and cooled off.

"Wowsers" said Gadget "That goo must be fireproof."

"And the water must've also cooled off that ball." Jorge said "Now come on! Let's save Tyson and get those art pieces back!"

Gadget and Jorge ran to the basement garage door.

"Go go gadget laser beam!" Gadget's finger opened up and shot a laser which cut a hole in the wall.

Gadget and Jorge both kicked the hole in the garage door open and ran to the Gadgetmobile which was still parked in front of the museum.

"What?" Claw saw them on his monitor "Gadget still lives? Impossible!"

"Bout time, ya'll arrived." said the Gadgetmobile "Those MAD Agents are getting away!"

Gadget and Jorge got into the Gadgetmobile.

"Which way did they go?" asked Gadget.

"They went down Cree Summer Blvd." Gadgetmobile explained.

"That leads right towards the docks!" said Jorge "The MAD Agents are probably trying to make their getaway there!"

"Then we're after them!" Gadget stepped on the car's gas pedal.

The Gadgetmobile was driving at breakneck speed towards the truck the MAD Agents were driving in.

"There they are Gadget!" Jorge pointed to the back of the truck.

"We're on it!" Gadget stepped on the gas pedal.

Inside the truck, the MAD Agents saw Gadget and Jorge through their rear view mirrors.

"Gadget and Jorge are on our tail" said the first MAD Agent.

"We'll lose them" said the second one.

"I smell a chase sequence coming on." said the Gadgetmobile "Attention readers, feel free to play Issac Hayes' 'Shaft' theme music while you're reading this chase sequence."

Gadget and Jorge started driving fast after the MAD Agents.

"This is the Metro City PD!" Jorge spoke into the speaker. "You're under arrest!"

"Go go gadget siren!" Gadget turned on the police siren.

Inside the truck, the MAD Agents saw the Gadgetmobile getting closer to them.

"What're we gonna do?" asked the second MAD Agent.

"Don't worry," said the first one "We'll lose him at the next corner."

The MAD Agents turned at the next corner. Gadget and Jorge quickly saw him and followed them to the next corner as well.

"Better use the oil slick" said the first agent "That'll fix their wagon."

The MAD Agent pressed a button on the truck's control panel and some oil dumped right out of the truck and spilled all over the road.

"Wowsers!" Gadget exclaimed "They've used an oil slick!"

"Officers stop!" shouted the Gadgetmobile "Put your foot on the brake!"

"Worth a shot!" Jorge put his foot on the brake.

Just then, the Gadgetmobile started spinning around out of control on accounta it was on the oil. Luckily and miracously, the Gadgetmobile landed on a parking space.

"That was too close" said the Gadgetmobile "Okay, you readers can stop playing the Shaft music."

"There's no way we're gonna catch them on foot," said Jorge "Maybe we should try looking from up."

"Good thinking Jorge" Gadget grabbed Jorge "Go go gadget copter!"

Gadget's copter came out of his hat and he flew to the top of a large building while carrying Jorge, finally, they landed on the building.

"Aye carumba" said Jorge "How are we gonna find them in this big city?"

"Hmmm" Gadget thought "Go go gadget binoculars."

Binoculars came from Gadget's hat and Gadget looked through them and saw the MAD Agents on a remote island in the middle of the bay.

"There they are! They're on that island in the middle of the bay!" said Gadget "Hold on tight Jorge! Go go gadget copter!"

Gadget and Jorge flew to the island to catch the crooks. On the island, the MAD Agents got off the truck.

"We should be safe here until Dr. Claw arrives" said the first one "And the best part is, we lost Gadget and Cruz."

"Freeze slimeballs!" Gadget and Jorge shouted from the sky "You're coming with us!"

"Oh no!" the MAD Agents shouted.

"Go go gadget umbrella!" an umbrella came out of Gadget's hat and he and Jorge landed on the MAD Agents.

"Don't make us chase you any further" Jorge cuffed the MAD Agents.

"Gadget! Jorge!" Tyson said on Jorge's walkie talkie. "Is that you?"

"Tyson?" Gadget and Tyson asked "Where are you?"

"I'm in the eyeball sculpture" she said over the speaker "Hurry!"

Gadget ran to the truck and used his extension arms to open the door. Inside the sculpture, Tyson contacted Chief Quimby.

"Tyson!" Gadget opened up the eye sculpture "There you are!"

"Gadget!" Tyson hugged him "Oh thank god."

Tyson then kissed Gadget and then ran to Jorge and hugged him as well. Just then, Chief Quimby came on a police copter and landed on the island.

"I don't believe it," he got out of the copter "Gadget, Jones, Jorge, you guys managed to find the MAD Agents."

"But Tyson," said Gadget "What about the art pieces?"

"The MAD Agents were replacing them with replicas." Tyson explained "The real treasures are in the truck."

"I can't believe you actually managed to solve this case, with this newbie." said Chief Quimby. "Congrats Cruz."

"No problem Chief" Jorge shook Chief Quimby's hand "I look forward to working with Gadget and Tyson in the future."

Meanwhile, Dr. Claw was watching the whole thing through his parascope. His plan had failed once again.

"Gadget!" Claw growled "You have beaten me once again, but I will get you next time! NEXT TIME!"

As soon as the police were gone, Claw flew right out of the water and back to his evil lair to conjure up his next evil plan. At that same time, someone else was watching the whole thing.

"Not before I do" said the person who was watching Claw. "And soon enough Claw, I'll be after you as well."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Gadget and Tyson have found a new ally! And guess what? There are more allies coming soon, but in the meantime, you must've read the thing at the end! Looks like someone else is after Gadget as well! Stay tuned!**


End file.
